A Diamond In The Ruff
by pitaqueen
Summary: I have read such great fics, it inspired me to right one of my own.. some 0CC
1. Mining

Okay – This is my first OTH fan fic … Be Nice and Review….

"A Diamond In The Ruff"

Chapter 1: Mining For Information

This is the chapter in which I tell you all the details before we add dialogue, I usually call it catch up or this is how I do it… so with out further interruptions….

Lucas: ♠ Senior at Syracuse University

♠ On the basketball team, with full scholarship

♠ He's got a double major of journalism and English

♠ Single

♠ Lives in a four bedroom house off campus

♠ Works a couple of days a week at the dining hall for pocket cash

Nathan:♦ Senior at Syracuse University

♦ On the basketball team, with full scholarship

♦ He's got a double major in sports medicine and business

♦ Still married to Tutor Girl

♦ Lives in a four bedroom house off campus

♦Works a couple of days a week at the dining hall for pocket cash

Haley:♦ Senior at Syracuse University

♦ Full Academic Scholarship

♦ Double major with sports journalism and business

♦ Still married to Nate

♦ Lives in a four bedroom house off campus

♦ Announces sports games with the campus radio and television station for extra pocket cash.

♦ Still does music but has become more of a hobby then career… She can't live without Nathan… Maybe one day…

Peyton and Jake:

Are seniors at UCONN, Jake also has Jenny with him. Jake is playing basketball for UCONN. Peyton is involved in art, and taking care of Jenny.

Brooke and Felix:

Moved out to Hollywood, no one has had much contact with her, and since Nathan and especially Lucas don't like Felix…it just seemed better that way.

Ana moved to Georgetown with Skills, who was on full scholarship for basketball; after meeting Skills and being with him she decided he was the only way to go.

Tim went to Bryant and Stratton, a business school in New York near Syracuse so he could still be with Nathan his only and best friend. He had grown up and out of that immature high school phase he was stuck in. He is now in New York City managing some of the hottest clubs around saving up for his own.

Mouth is at Harvard and getting ready to start law school, he really does want to be a politician because he really does think he can make a difference and not be corrupt.

Alrighty we'll start off chapter 2: with it being January, and everyone is returned back to school to start their final semester.

Okay and now for the disclaimer:

I don't own:

OTH

S.U., Their campus, their current basketball players, or anything really pertaining to S.U.

I don't own UCONN, Georgetown, or any of our other rival universities.

I don't' own Harvard, or their law school.

All I own is the plot…


	2. Emerald Eyes

Disclaimer: In Chapter 1 – These characters may be OCC, but hey I'm only human and I am doing the best I can…

Chapter 2: Emerald Eyes

It was late Saturday night when Haley, Nathan, and Lucas arrived to their home away from home. Nathan and Haley went right upstairs to their room and turned in as Lucas grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and walked into his room. The rain was still coming down as it had earlier for the game of a lifetime, Syracuse versus Norte Dame. "_That was a joke. Notre Dame was supposed to be a big match up. Syracuse crushed Norte Dame like they were just another any other typical school who wasn't in the Big East. It was absolutely magnificent how between Nate, Gerry, Hakim, and Forth, we kicked ass. Pace and the rest of our crew was right behind us the whole way. We played almost every minute, and yet we still have an incredible sense of where each other is on the court, whose free, and all that... good stuff. God, I am exhausted. Playing at the River Court with Skills, Jake, and Nate hadn't kept me in shape over break. Then add in today's game, breaking curfew by a couple of hours and celebrating our win, it's a wonder I can still think." _Lucas thought as he stepped out of the shower and climbed into bed falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Barely three hours later something made Lucas come awake; he slowly opened his eyes and tried to figure out what was going on. "_Doorbell…. Pounding of fists….Doorbell." Lucas thought. _ He just shook his head it was too early, right? He rolled over and looked at his clock three thirty in the morning. He started to get angry someone had interrupted a really good Peyton dream. "Someone better have a damn good reason for waking me up this early, like the house is on fire." Lucas muttered as he got out of bed and threw on his warm-ups and headed out to the front of the house.

He had just reached the entryway, when he looked up and saw Haley creeping down the stairs in one of Nate's old t-shirts and a baseball bat. Nathan was walking behind her in a pair of warm-ups. Lucas did a quick look down and saw he had grabbed the identically same warm-ups as Nathan. He just started to laugh. As the years went by both boys matured, and you could definitely tell they were brothers. They shared many of the same characteristics, idiosyncrasies, speech, manners, and a whole lot more the Haley had nicknamed them "Twins".

Lucas snapped back to the present when the door bell went off for the thousand time, it seemed. Haley and Nathan were both in the foyer arguing about the bat, when Lucas lost it. A Scott short on sleep is never a good thing.

Lucas unlocked the door and ripped it open yelling, "Enough already!"

That was all it took for the scared and totally wet person in the doorway to turn around and start back down the stairs. It took Lucas a minute; he'd recognize those emerald eyes anywhere.

"Peyton?" Lucas called as he moved out on to the porch.

Now Haley and Nathan hearing this moved out on to the porch, just in time to see Peyton crying her eyes out standing in the rain which was once again turning to snow.

"Peyton, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked concerned for his friend.

"Yeah, P. Sawyer. I thought we saw you off to Connecticut. What's wrong?" Haley asked adopting Brooke's nickname for her friend.

Peyton had a hollowed look to her eyes, her face was pale as tears continued to fall. "Never again", was all she could muster as her knees wobbled.

Lucas calmly and slowly walked off the porch and took Peyton into his arms, when the tears, the real ones she'd been holding back let loose. These stood for her crashed dreams and the never ending ache in her chest. Lucas rubbed her back and caught her as her legs gave way.

"Why don't we go inside? Hales, you want to start some coffee or sumthin?" Lucas asked as he tried to take control of the situation; while his mind was racing.

Haley nodded as she watched her best friend carry Peyton in, Nate grabbed the two bags and walked into the house. Lucas carried Peyton into the "guest room". It was a furnished bedroom when they thought Tim was going to live with them. That never happened so they kept it in case they had a guest. Haley was on his heels taking over charge, as she grabbed extra blankets, towels, and clean sheets from the linen closet. Peyton lay on the bed shivering in Lucas' arms.

"Alright, out boys. You can make the coffee, tea, and some snacks. We ladies will be out in a bit." And with that said she shooed the boys out of the room and shut the door.

Nathan and Lucas stood at the door looking puzzled. Nathan came out of the reverie and pulled his brother into the kitchen. Lucas had a dazed look on his face, _Peyton; the girl of my dreams is here. The one I love, my soul mate. _

"Hello, earth to Lucas! Are you even listening to me?" Nathan asked pulling Lucas from his thoughts.

"What? Sorry man, I zoned out there for a minute. What were you saying?" Lucas asked as he started to make coffee.

"Man, finishing making the coffee and tea, I'll handle snacks. I was saying that something must have really scared Peyton. She would never be as impulse to hop down and visit us; especially in the shape she was in." Nathan said as he began to raid the fridge.

"I know. I mean we all saw her and Jake off barely a week ago and everything was fine. She and Jake seemed happy in Tree Hill over break, right? I mean I am her friend, I would have noticed." Lucas replied as he tried to think back.

"What could go so wrong that in one week, she'd take planes, trains, and automobiles just to get here? In the dead of winter, especially with this new storm front coming in." Nathan threw in as he began taking stuff out of the fridge.

"This isn't like Peyton. Something really serious must have happened Nate. I'm really worried." Lucas said as he began to fill the teapot.

"Yeah, should we call Jake and ask him what he knows?" Nate asked as he popped stuff in to the microwave.

"No. We need to wait for Peyton to tell us what happened. I never would think Jake would do something to hurt her. He would have to know if he did I… we would kick his ass. I just hope she comes out of this okay." Lucas said as he put the kettle on to boil.

Nathan just nodded as the microwave began to beep. Man oh man, does my brother have it bad for Peyton. I knew it, and here Haley didn't think I picked up on this stuff. My brother's in love with Peyton. This is going to be one interesting night.

Meanwhile In the Guestroom….

Haley started Peyton a hot shower in the bathroom that connected the guest room to Lucas' room. She put the towels on the sink, and got out some of her own extra shower stuff for Peyton. Nathan was forever yelling that he had no room in their bathroom upstairs, so Haley kept her extras in Lucas's bathroom. Haley walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later and saw Peyton digging in her bag.

"Peyton, umm… I don't know what happened. I also don't know how to ask you this but I have to. Is there any reason you shouldn't take a shower? I mean… um… do you and I need to make a run for the door and kind of take a small trip?" Haley asked as gently as she could.

"No, Hales. Jake and I were taking things slow. There hasn't been anyone since Lucas…." Peyton trailed off.

"Alright, P. Sawyer. There's a hot shower running in the bathroom for you along with towels. I didn't know what you brought for shower stuff so, I opened my reserves and there's shampoo, shower gel, and all that other stuff. I figured you wouldn't want to use Lucas'." Haley said as she chuckled.

"Lucas'? What do you mean?" Peyton asked confused.

"Oh, sorry didn't mean to confuse you. Lucas' room and yours connect through a bathroom. I know its soo 90210, Brandon/Brenda. Okay, hop in your shower, after your done go through Lucas' room and you will see the kitchen. We'll be right their waiting for you. The guys will want to know what happened tonight as soon as they can. Yet, all you have to do is say you want to go to bed, and I'll fend them off. See you in a few." Hales said as she went out through Lucas' room and shut the door.

"Hales…" Peyton called.

"Yeah..." Haley called coming back in.

"Thanks… for everything." Peyton said.

"It's nothing sweetie for family, and that's what you are. Anything else?" Hales asked.

"Nope… thanks." Peyton said as she watched Hales shut the door.

Peyton quickly undressed and stepped into the shower. The heat felt soo good on her back and arms. The water kept coming down harder and harder it seemed, as for the first time in a week Peyton breathed a sigh of relief. _I'm going to be okay. Really okay, I feel safe for the first time in so long. I'm really going to be okay, now that I know Lucas is near by to protect me._ She breathed in the steam and continued on with her shower.

Meanwhile In The Kitchen…

Haley walked in and saw Lucas at the counter pouring mugs of coffee for Nate and himself. She waited till Nathan sat down from putting something in the microwave, to pull out a chair sit down and put her feet up on Nate's lap. She let out a small sigh and Lucas turned around.

"Hales, she's going to be okay right?" Lucas asked pouring a mug of tea for Hales.

"Yeah, I think she'll be just fine now that she's here. Something has seriously scared her; therefore, I don't want you guys to jump down her back if she says she doesn't want to talk tonight. If she decides to talk to us at all, she will be given the option to stop whenever she wants, regardless to what you think. She's definitely been through enough the past twenty-four hours, so if she says leave it alone. I'll talk to you in the morning you'll say?" Haley prepped them.

"Yes, Peyton. We'll talk in the morning." Lucas and Nathan responded at the same time.

"I knew you guys were trainable! Now, how about a foot massage?" Haley asked.

"Don't push your luck! I was the one whose feet pounded the court all night, and I don't get one so you don't get one!" Nathan jokingly responded back.

The three continued on with small talk as they drank their coffee and tea respectively. Lucas stopped laughing and got a broody look on his face as Peyton walked through the door.


	3. Fiery Rubies

Disclaimer : Chapter 1

A/N: Some characters are really OCC, but please remember this is a kind of A.U. story. Thanks for all the reviews...

Chapter 3: Fiery Rubies

Peyton walked in and took a seat next to Haley, across from Lucas. An awkward and uneasy silence filled the kitchen; Lucas got up and poured a cup of sleepy-time tea in a mug for Peyton. He added lemon and honey, just how she liked her tea and set it in front of her. She took a small sip and smiled, he remembered. She slowly looked at her three friends, faces full of concern and worry all over her. She took another minute and cleared her throat.

"I'm going to try and due this all in one big shot. I … I don't think I'd make it through it, or have maybe the courage to do it tomorrow. I really don't think I'll have the guts do try and explain later." Peyton mumbled as she took a deep breath trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Peyton – take your time. If you're not ready to talk we can just sit and pop in a movie or a CD. It's perfectly okay and fine with all of us if you can't talk right now. No matter what has happened or what will happen I know Hales, Nate, and I are here for you no matter what." Lucas said quietly.

She took another sip of tea before answering, "Thanks… not just for that but for everything. I don't know what I would have done if you guys hadn't been here. Umm... where to start… I just don't know where to begin."

"Hey, why don't we take our tea, coffee, soda, and head into the living room and curl up in there. It will be more comfy then sitting in these chairs. And Peyton – we have all the time in the world for you. So take it at your own pace." Nathan said as he put Hales feet on the floor and got out of his chair.

"Wow – Halley really has rubbed off on you." Peyton said with a small nervous giggle.

They slowly moved into the living room, Nathan and Hales taking the big chair Lucas and

Peyton sitting on the couch. Peyton shivered and Lucas grabbed the two big quilts his mom had

bought for him and the crew off the quilt rack. He tossed one to Nate and Hales the other he

brought to the couch and tucked around Peyton and himself. Everyone was quiet as an awkward

silence took over the room with just a few silent slurps and sips.

"Well, I guess now is good as anytime." Peyton said as she snuggled deeper into the quilt and wrapped her hands around the coffee mug.

"Jake and I haven't been doing so well lately. That's a lie. We haven't been truly good in forever. I was working so hard at the paper still sending in strips for extra cash when I wasn't working at the local art store. This Christmas break life was supposed to be different - well it wasn't. I was and still am I guess trying to land an internship that could work out into a real actual paying art gig this summer. We haven't had sex since our sophomore year in college, after a little break we took. Jake wanted to take our relationship back to the next level; he wanted to have sex again. I started putting him off, and kept putting him off. I almost failed out spring semester sophomore year. I needed to focus on school; I wanted to focus on school."

"I used all sorts of excuses like timing, appointments, whatever I could think off. I came home after a double shift at the art store and I noticed some of Jake's stuff wasn't there at our apartment. I didn't think anything off it. He loaned his stuff out to the guys on the team all the time. Monday came and went, I took Jenny to school, picked her up. Tuesday was the same thing all the way through Friday; a little more and more of his stuff was missing. When I got home early on Friday because me class was cancelled, I noticed the door was unlocked. I thought it was weird and figured maybe Jake was home to surprise me. Boy, was I ever wrong." Peyton said with disgust as a few tears began to fall.

Lucas handed her the box of tissues and wrapped his arm around her giving her a small

squeeze to let her know he was there. She leaned her head on his shoulder and took a couple of

sips of her tea. Lucas exchanged worried looks with Hales and Nathan. Hoping to God, what

he thought might be coming wasn't.

"Jenny had stayed home from school because she hadn't felt good and was supposed to be with the neighbors. I walked into the house and she was sleeping on the couch. I gave her a kiss, tuckered her blanket closer around her and headed upstairs. I wanted to see Jake. So I went down the hall to our bedroom. And, Jake, he … he was … he was screwing some random slut in our bed. I… I freaked out. He looked up at me and had the nerve to finish, got his release and proceeded to get out of bed. He told me in no uncertain terms I wasn't providing for him, and I wasn't taking care of his needs. He said he'd been cheating on me for at least two years. Two fking years. He acted so non-chalet as he and the slut got dressed."

"I really lost it and told him to get the hell out. I was screaming, and he had… had the nerve to tell me that he didn't renew the lease for our apartment for the semester and we had to be out by Monday at eight am so the new people could move in. That's why he had moved his and Jenny's stuff since I hadn't noticed. I hadn't noticed? Of course, I noticed. I followed him and the slut downstairs as he yelled this to me. He picked up Jenny, put on his shoes, and threw his key at me. Then he walked out the door and out of my life forever. I sat on the floor and cried for a bit before packing up my stuff. I put it in a storage locker, took a leave of absence from work, and drove here because I … I … just had nowhere else to go." As she finished the last words, she truly broke down.

Lucas pulled her on to his lap and rocked her gently. He murmured that it would all be okay.

Hales went over to the couch and rubbed her back to give silent support to her friend in crisis.

Nathan meanwhile was sitting back in the chair in disbelief, how could this happen to his ever

strong Peyton? Then a light bulb went off inside Nate's head a unusual occurrence for this late in

the morning. Peyton had stopped crying and wiped her eyes on Lucas's shirt, when Nate stood

up and began pacing in front of the couch.

"Haley, what time is your first class on Monday? Yours too Luke?" Nathan asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Luke and I both have Business 510 at noon on Monday, you know that." Haley said giving her husband a weird look.

"Nate's up to something Hales. Look at that face; I think Nathan is finally going to get us expelled." Lucas joked as Peyton moved off of Lucas' lap and on to the couch between Haley and Lucas.

"No, I'm not. But hear me out though, I have an idea. You may think it crazy at first but I don't know why I didn't think of it. We are going on a road trip." Nathan said with a confident smile.

"Nate, no offense but I am really not up to a road trip right now." Peyton said.

"You will be for this one I promise. We are going to put you Peyton right where you belong. We are going to leave right now after bathroom breaks, food packing, and a change of clothes to go load up your stuff. The essentials that you can't live with out the rest we ship, and transfer your ass to Syracuse with your family. You can join the awesome art program here, cheer Lucas and I on at games, and keep my Haley here company on away games. We have a spare room, and right now more then anything you need us. So let us be here for you. It will work out perfectly." Nathan said matter-of-factly.

Lucas looked at Peyton, Peyton looked at Haley, Haley looked at Lucas.

"Wait… are you guys sure? I mean…" Peyton started.

"Yes! We need more females in this house. Don't babble or try to talk us out of this, this is what we want. I want you here, and plus as Nate said you are family." Hales said jumping off the couch and giving Nathan a hug and kiss for his great idea.

"Plus, Peyton I need someone to talk to, go out with, or blare music with when we hear; "Oh Nathan," "Oh Haley," " Oh.." was as far as Lucas got before Hales and Nathan started throwing pillows at him.

Peyton looked around and realized they were right, she was home. She needed her family and here it was.

"Alright! Road Trip! Last one in the car is a rotten egg!" Peyton called out as the group jumped up and started running to get ready. Lucas took a minute to bask in this happy occasion. He was glad to see the fire back in Peyton's eyes to survive and fight.

"C'mon Scott! Get that ass in gear we got a road trip to start – rotten egg!" Peyton called as she got in Nathan's Yukon.

"This is going to be one great road trip…" Lucas thought as he locked up the house and got into the car.


	4. A Sea of Citrine and Topaz

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

A/N: Some characters are really OCC, but please remember this is a kind of A.U. story. It does get a little sappy and fluffy but hey we all need a good shot of that every once in awhile.

Chapter 4: A Sea of Citrine and Topaz

The car ride to UCONN, and back was uneventful. Lucas called Coach, and explained the situation very carefully when Peyton and Hales slept in the car. Coach said he'd call him back after he'd see what magic he could work. Two hours later, Peyton was an official S.U. student thanks to a few strings being pulled here and there.

Haley and Peyton went to the administration building and had her academic records and stuff sent to S.U., and all Nate and Lucas would say is that she had already transferred and to just have everything forwarded. They gave the girls the Scott grin and loaded up the car. Three hours later the girls went to the car and Nate and Lucas showed up a few minutes later grinning. Nate and Lucas each had a nice shiner going by the time they got back to the car. Peyton and Hales took one look at them and knew what they had done. Peyton was about to scold when the boys shameless pulled out fourteen pairs of assorted boxers, briefs, and boxer briefs all signed. Hales gave them the "You better spill right now or else" look.

"Well, we had to get a little revenge for our darling Peyton…" Nate started.

"And what's the point if we couldn't enrage the whole basketball team at the same time…" Lucas added.

"So what else could we do with tons of time on our hands…" Nate continued.

"We did what any self respecting rival team would do," Lucas said with a straight face.

"I put half of their clothes in the showers and" Nate said with a grin.

"I took the rest of their clothes and randomly "dropped" them as Nate and I walked back to the car." Lucas stated with a chuckle.

"Then we ran into Jake." Nate shrugged.

"He was late to practice… so I hit him in one eye," Lucas said with fierce conviction.

"And not to be out done by my brother I hit him in the other eye, after watching Lucas get hit back." Nate said.

"Yeah then we walked out and I hit Nate because he was the only who hadn't gotten hit." Lucas said and gave Nate a half hug.

The girls just laughed and got in the car to head home. It was during the drive Nathan and Lucas would casually drop a pair of the underwear out the window the whole way out of Connecticut. The next two weeks passed slowly for Peyton. After getting situated she had a class with Lucas, and he had had two home games. She had cheered him on and it had felt like a true old home week. They only had one class on Monday and the rest of their classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Tonight was a different story though, tonight was the first away game since Peyton had moved in.

_Flashback_

Friday Morning 8 am – Hancock Airport

The team was all gathered at the airport with their sleepy girlfriends to say goodbye. They slowly waved to their respective girls and got on the plane. Nathan gave Hales one last kiss as he brushed her tears away with his thumbs. Lucas gave Peyton.

"Good luck, Luke. Be careful." Peyton whispered from the safety of his embrace.

"I will, you be careful too." Lucas said before pulling back a little and giving her a kiss.

"Boys! Plane now!" Boheim yelled as he gave his wife Julie one last kiss.

Lucas pulled away grabbed his backpack, and then proceeded to grab Nathan's arm and drag him to the plane.

"I love you Haley!" Nathan screamed across the empty airport before boarding the plane.

Hales walked to Peyton and together they went to the window, and watched until the plane was gone from sight. Tears streamed down their cheeks as the finally walked out the door, and headed home. At home they crawled into their respective beds, except Peyton went into to Lucas' room and crawled in still warm sheets.

_End Flashback_

Around 11 am both girls met in the kitchen, Peyton making tea, Hales making her favorite comfort food macaroni and cheese. The silently stood in the kitchen wishing the boys were there to act up and make them laugh. The silence was soon broken by the doorbell going off repeatedly. Peyton looked at Hales, and then walked to grab the door.

As she opened it she saw thirteen girls in various sorts of dress, and belongings standing on her porch. "Hales." Peyton screamed.

Haley wandered out of the kitchen and into the front entry way and pulled Peyton aside as the girls came in. Some of the girls came in and took groceries to the kitchen and others rearranging the living room furniture.

"Oh yeah, Peyton, I knew their was something I forgot to tell you. Sorry, my mind goes blank when Nathan leaves. We, the a.k.a. second team of S.U. basketball, or rather the girlfriends of the players on the team always get together when theirs an away game. We all crash at someone's house or apartment, the first game of playoffs we go to Julies. During this time we relax, watch T.V., and just hang out. Then, we watch the game, a total must! From their we all settle in and gossip or trade the latest information until we start to fall asleep. Then, we wake up around noon, do homework, and eat munchies. Next, we make decorations depending on who won the game. Finally, we take our decorations hand them up at the airport and welcome our boy's home. We started this tradition my freshman year and I'm glad we did. It's nice to know you're in the same boat as others. It makes it a little easier to survive the guys being gone. " Haley explained.

Peyton nodded as munchies were set out, everyone was choosing their designated spot. She slid out and went into her room and grabbed her sketch book, a pencil, and put on Lucas's Scott's Auto-body sweatshirt. When she got back to the living room, she curled up in the big empty chair and the afghan draped behind it by the window. Hales came in and handed her, her tea. She just laughed she knew she had forgotten something. Every once in a while she'd look up and see that everyone was still doing their thing. Some girls played cards, others read; some went back to sleep, and some just listening to whatever came on the radio.

The afternoon drifted slowly by… until it was game time. The girls seemed to come to life as the first half stated. Peyton observed the girls as they screamed and yelled at the T.V. as if it would make some kind of difference. She made sketches of each one of them yelling at the T.V. as the half time approached. It was then the girls took quick bathroom breaks, replenished the snacks and refilled the cooler with drinks all for the second half. Peyton set aside her sketch book, and took a more active place to really pay attention to the game.

As the second half started Lucas got two personal fouls, he was now up to three. With five minutes left Lucas got a fourth personal foul.

"Personal Foul on number 9, Lucas Scott, his fourth of the game. I wonder…" the announcer called as Peyton sprang into action.

"What the hell kinda calls was that? Is that ref blind? Maybe we should send him glasses because he sure as heck couldn't see that stupid Miami player was so pulling on his bad shoulder! How the hell can he call a foul on Luke, the team needs him right now! I bet the other team is paying that ref to make these horrid unjust and biased calls." Peyton ranted at the T.V., even standing up and hitting the T.V. before returning to her seat in "broody mode".

The girls laughed silently just waiting for the "latest information" part of the evening when they could quiz Peyton. Peyton sneered as she watched the guy miss his two free throws, and Lucas get benched. Nathan then got the ball, passed it to McNamara, who passed it to Forth, then back to Nathan for a lay-up. Twenty-five minutes later the girls celebrated the teams 92-72 win over the Miami Hurricanes. They got out the ice cream, and chowed down before deciding the all smelled and hit the showers. After everyone was finally out of the bathrooms, clean and smelling beautifully, and in their pajamas they settled in for the gossip portion of the evening. Peyton brought out a tray with coffee mugs, and two carafes one of tea, one of coffee. Hales brought in the honey, lemon, milk, and sugar.

"Alright, everyone's got drinks so let the gossip flow." Jenna, McNamara's girlfriend said.

"Okay, I'll start because I know I'm dying to know. Peyton are you and Lucas going out, or what?" Liz. Forth's girlfriend asked.

"I know, I mean I was wondering the same thing. After that kiss at the airport…" Zina, Warrick's girlfriend trailed off.\

"Kiss at the airport? What kiss at the airport?" Hales questioned.

"Oh that's right Haley. You probably didn't see it, since you were as usual making out with Nathan." Jessica laughed.

"You really kissed Lucas? I want details, and you better not leave anything out." Hales instructed as she had a look of bewilderment on her face. Her two best friends kissing? It had a faint smell of disaster and heartache all over it, but Hales kept her thoughts to herself.

Peyton meanwhile squirmed in her chair. She had no clue how to answer this question and with fourteen people staring intently at her, she knew she wasn't getting out of this. She shook her head and tried to clear it.

"Umm… he did kiss me. It wasn't tongue or anything it was sweet. Romantic definitely but, I don't honestly know if we are going out. We haven't talked to each other since before the kiss. It's true we have always been really good friends because we compliment each other in so many ways." She said as a dreamy look came over her face for a minute or two. "But, all we are is friends as far as I know. Man, this tea goes through you fast. I'll be right back." Peyton said making a quick excuse to escape and get the topic off her self and Luke. She grabbed her sketch book and pencil and high tailed it out of the room. When Hales saw Peyton take her sketch book she worried maybe they had pushed her a little too far, yet she pushed those thoughts out of her head and focused on the girls.

Peyton went straight into her room, dropped her sketch book and pencil on her desk and headed into the bathroom. She locked both doors and sat on the floor. As she sat on the rug, thoughts and memories flooded her mind. Of high school, Jake and Jenny the good years; the love triangle Brooke, Luke, and herself; her birth mother issues; going off to college; losing parts of herself; losing contact with Brooke; and losing touch with Luke. She shivered and wondered when her life had gone so far south, and wished Luke was here.

She had had a couple of nightmares since living with the Scotts, Lucas had come in picked her up and taken her into his room and held her for the rest of the night. He chased her bad dreams away, and made her feel alive for the first time in years. She pulled his sweatshirt around her more closely and sniffed. Lucas. Oh how it smelled of Lucas, and happy memories arose admist the sad ones. Playing in the snow, turning the music up real loud one night they thought Nate and Hales were having sex – it turned out they weren't. Her mind wandered yet once more, this time to Luke and her.

_"Could we really be a couple? Is it finally are time to be happy? Can we ever make this work? I know I do, but does he?"_ Questions plagued her mind until, "It's time." Peyton had made up her mind, she wanted to be with Luke more then anything in the whole world and if it wasn't their time she was going to make it their time. Satisfied she'd come to the realization she went out to the other room to share it with Hales or someone.

As she entered the living room she let out a small giggle, it was a little after midnight and all the girls were haphazardly sleeping all over the room. She smiled and took a picture to save for posterity's sake of course. After some pictures, she walked back into her room through the bathroom and cuddled up in Lucas's bed. She fell asleep dreaming of him as she breathed in and smelled him.

As nine o'clock approached everyone was subdued as they made breakfast and got homework out. By lunchtime homework was done, and it was time to start on the decorations. Thanks to Peyton being an artist they created the most beautiful banner to date. Peyton had chosen soft jewel colors of citrine and topaz, since the schools colors were orange and blue. They made small posters, signs, and raided the party store before each agreeing to meet at the airport after they all got cleaned up and spruced up for their men.

They all headed out to the airport two hours early to hang up the banner, signs, and posters. The airport staff looked at them like they were crazy but allowed them to do it anyway. Julie arrived with her kids to welcome the coach home and congratulated the girls on a beautiful job done.

Soon the girls all stood at the window and watched the plane that carried their loved ones home taxi to the gate where they waited.

Twenty minutes later the team walked off the plane to a crowd of cheering girlfriends and one very decorated plane gate. Hales ran to Nathan as he stepped off the plane, he moved over so more people could continue to come out as Haley jumped him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he dropped his book bag, and she wrapped her legs around him.

"I missed you, could you tell?" Hales asked.

"Nope," was all Nathan could reply before he kissed his wife. As the only married man on the team Nathan took a little heat from the guys from time to time. Yet they all knew Nathan would never give up Hales for anything, especially with a welcome home like that.

Lucas kept his head down and walked over towards the chairs where he always sat because he didn't have a girlfriend, but he did have a girl in mind. He just wasn't sure she wanted to even go their. He sat down, put his bag in the chair next to him, and closed his eyes. Until he felt a soft kiss placed on his forehead. His eyes opened and couldn't believe his luck, Peyton had kissed him. He stood up and took Peyton into his arms and hugged her and gave her a kiss to end all kisses. He held her as if there were no tomorrows - just this moment.

A few minutes later a loud noise made them pull apart from a love drunk haze, and they noticed the whole team and crew applauding and cheering them on. Peyton blushed and hid her face in Luke's neck; he rubbed her back and motioned for the team to quiet down. He leaned down and looked at her, and she whispered, "We need to talk."

A cold fear ran through Lucas, he saw Jake screwing around on her, nightmares, and he froze. His mind went into overdrive as he pulled away from her and ran towards the baggage claim. Peyton looked over towards Nathan and Hales, her eyes just starting to let crocodile tears roll down as she bit on her lip trying not to make a scene. Nathan shoved Hales towards Peyton and took off after his brother, thinking here comes the drama known as Lucas and Peyton.


End file.
